1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biochemical chip in which surface energy of a flow path is arbitrarily controlled, and a production method thereof.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a biochemical chip produced by facing and bonding a pair of biochemical chip substrates processed to have a fine flow path or hole on the surface thereof, in which the flow rate of a poured liquid is controlled by pre-covering the inner surface of the flow path with a chemisorption monomolecular film having arbitrary surface energy without damaging the flow path or hole, and to a production method thereof. In addition, the biochemical chip includes a chemical chip, a biochip, a biochemical electrophoresis chip, a biochemical reactor, a biochemical fluidic system, a DNA chip and the like, which are used for a chemical experiment, a bio-experiment, medical diagnosis and the like.
2. Related Art
The following production method of a biochemical chip has been publicly known, that is, a method for pouring a fine particle or the like into a flow path to control the flow rate in the flow path in advance, and facing and bonding a pair of members using an instantaneous adhesive or an optical curing adhesive.
However, as for the conventional biochemical chip, when the fine particle or the like is poured into the flow path so as to bond a facing pair of members, it has been difficult to bond the members without damaging the fine hole and groove, that is, without covering those by an adhesive, and without having gaps.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a biochemical chip in which the flow rate of a liquid in the flow path is controlled without taking any flow rate controlling members into the flow path.